


Cerulean over Summit

by dentedsky



Category: Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Journey, M/M, Rest Stop, Romance, Slice of Life, sliceofclack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25424068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dentedsky/pseuds/dentedsky
Summary: “Nope,” says Zack, “I absolutely did not charge the batteries before we left.”
Relationships: Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47
Collections: Slice of Clack: July 2020





	Cerulean over Summit

**Author's Note:**

> For sliceofclack event for the Journey week, prompt - Rest Stop. 
> 
> Big thanks and hugs to my beta Cream Pudding =*

It takes a moment for Zack to drill the solar panels into the PHS station he and Cloud had hammered into the top of the mountain. Cloud takes the time to feel the cold breeze on his cheeks and survey the volcanic-grey of the crater Ultima WEAPON had made upon its destruction. Years after Ultima’s demise, the crater is showing signs of life, shoots of various flora having sprung from the concavity.

“There!” says Zack, with satisfaction, as he takes his finger off the drill’s trigger and steps back. Cloud looks over his shoulder at him. “Shall we start the test,” Zack asks. He changes his stance with an excitable bounce and a quirk of his eyebrows.

Ever stoic, Cloud takes one hand off his waist to gesture lazily at him. “Go ahead.”

Zack rubs his hands together, then wriggles his fingers - and with unnecessary drama, flicks the switch.

Nothing happens.

Zack flips the switch back up, then down again. Then up, for good measure.

Cloud glares at him.

Zack grimaces ruefully back.

Cloud says, “Did you - ?”

“Nope,” says Zack, “I absolutely did not charge the batteries before we left.” He quirks an eyebrow and quips, “Did _you?_ ”

Cloud scowls. “Of course not; that was your job.”

“ _Oh,_ ” says Zack, at length. He moves around the space, ever energetic even after their long arduous climb up this damn mountain. “Oh, was it _my_ job?” He squints at Cloud playfully. “Are you sure about that, mister Strife? Are you _sure_ it wasn’t your job? Think carefully, but – “ he waggles his finger in Cloud’s direction – “don’t hurt your pretty blonde head, now.”

Cloud thinks he should be used of this kind of teasing from Zack after all these years, but Zack referring the Cloud as ‘pretty’ still makes him blush like he’s sixteen years old all over again and meeting Zack Fair, SOLDIER First Class for the first time.

He turns his face away and squints in thought, gaze wandering over the landscape of mountains and forests. To the east the Ancient Forest can be seen, while the north peters out to uneven sedimentary rock; Nanaki’s territory.

Zack and Cloud’s well-thought out itinerary had not stipulated a contingency should they forget to charge the batteries on the PHS station installation. By rights, they should be making their way back down the mountain by now, where they would reach a place close to Cosmo Canyon and low enough on the altitude to avoid the winds from the south.

“We’re going to have to go back down the mountain,” Cloud begins, a little unsure of his unfurling plan, “let the batteries charge all day tomorrow, then come back up again to test. We’ll lose a day doing…” he trails off, not really knowing how to end that sentence; not a lot to do in the area aside from explore the Ancient Forest, which they had already done.

Zack inhales deeply, like he’s savouring the fresh air. He steps up to survey the scenery much like Cloud is, but with confidence. “Let’s just camp here,” he suggests.

Cloud throws him a shrewd look. “There’s no shelter from the wind.”

Zack glances at him with a smirk. “We’ll keep each other warm.” And as Cloud feels his cheeks heat, Zack observes the landscape again, dark hair falling against his cheek as the breeze blows it away from behind his ear.

Zack is beautiful, even in profile. He had gained muscle and strength over the course of his life, with broad shoulders and calloused hands and strong jaw. Thankfully, age did not cause his general vivaciousness to erode: he is still courageous, energetic, and kind.

“A rest stop, then,” Cloud concedes.

Zack grins at him. “We’ll snuggle, then have a good sleep in…”

Cloud narrows his eyes. “I’m starting to think you forgot to charge the batteries on purpose.”

“How do you forget something on purpose?” says Zack with a laugh. “I would love to get my hands on that magic. Is it a command materia, do you reckon?”

Cloud’s retort is a roll of his eyes. He thinks about tonight – about lying in the tent and rolling into Zack’s warmth, the hard line of him against Cloud’s body, the graze of Zack’s mouth against his cheek as he kisses him goodnight, lips chapped from the wind and sun.


End file.
